humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:SPY Fox in Some Assembly Required
This is the walk-through of SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required". The Alps *Deposit the pill in the water. *Exit the cabin. *Go straight down. *Through the net. World Fair Part #1 (Get to LeRoach) *Exit the Command Centre (CC) *Head left *Try to enter the Service Entrance *You need to get a photo ID *Head left to the photo booth *Click the booth *Choose the costume you need (ie. the secrurity guard will tell you what you need to be, eg. waitress, chef) *You don't need a background *Take the picture *Leave the booth *Head back to CC *Click the ID Maker on the right side *Choose your name, the job that is required by the security guard and enter the photo you took at the booth *Take your ID *Exit the CC *Head back to the security guard and show him your ID *Enter the Service Entrance *Go left *Click on LeRouche *Watch the cinematic *Click the cog panel inside the dog mouth *Fix the cogs *Go down *Answer the Spy Watch World Fair #2 (Find Dotty Dash) *Head left *Left again *Try and enter Wee World *Try and click the keys *Ask the guard about LeRoach *Go right *Enter the Ice Rink (right) *Click the roses *Leave *Go down *Go left into the tent with the bear *Click the trophy behind the bear *Ask the bear about the Triple-Greasy-Axel Ice Skating Move *Exit *Leave the fair and get a stamp from the chicken *Go right to CC *Enter the CC *Listen to the bug and watch the scene *Click the vending machine *Get the Spy Heat, Spy Skates and Spy Key Repucator Kit gadgets for now *Exit CC *Return to the World Fair *Enter the Ice Rink again *Get the Spy Skates gadget *Enter the Triple-Greasy-Axel Ice Skating Move into the skates *Exit the Ice Rink *Head to the large hall *Use the Spy Heat on the Theomomator *Enter the wax figure hall *Click on the duck/chef *Exit the hall *Return to Wee World *Get the Spy Key Set out and click the keys *Head right *Go down *Leave the fair *Enter the serive entrance *Put the chef costume on *Click the cow *Get your Key Set out and click the oven *Leave the kitchen and head back to Wee World *Click your key on the door and head inside *Go down to the small exzibit *Send Walter into the small world to find the fish *Jump in the boat and pull the lever *Enter the house *Click the three bottom buttons to make the Tv disappear, the stairs decend and the lift go up *Go up the stairs *Click the two buttons to push the fridge back an open the door *Head onto the lift *Click the first button once, the second button once and the third button twice *Go across *Go down *Click the button and go right *Talk to Dotty Dash World Fair #3 (Getting the Plant and Off Switch) *Exit Wee World *Go left *Go up *Go left and enter Plant World *Click the ladybug *Exit Plant World *Go up *Answer the Spy Watch *Go right to Food of the Future *Click on the candy apple *Exit left *Go up *Click on the sheep *We'll come back here later, exit *Go left *Click the fish *Go up *Click on the telescope *Exit and go down *Go left of plantworld to be at the bottom of the dogbot *Pick up the rose coloured glasses *Go back ro plantworld *Put the leaf under the magnifier *Give the rose to the ladybug *Enter the code you were given on the lock with the plant *Take the plant with the off switch *Leave plantworld *Head right then back to the telescope *Put on your rose glasses *Look through the telescope *Find out the food you have to eat World Fair Part #4 (Getting into the Dog Bot) *Head to the Kitchen *Give the food talk balloon to the cook *Take the food to the clone sheep *Give the sheep the food and they will clone it for you, making two *Take the food back to the Kitchen *Give the two food to the cook and take what she cooks you *Return to the DogBot *Click the control panel and Spy Fox will enter the dogbot foot *Click the boots to go up and press the yellow button *Go left *Click the goggles *Exit and return to CC *Collect the Termite Grenade, the Alarm Deactivator, the Fingerprint Kit and the Stealth Vac *Return to the dogbot foot and the room with the welder and goggles *Enter the room to the left *Flick the switch UP to fast *Go back down and grab the glasses *Exit and return the clear goggles to the Capped Cod *Take the dark goggles from him *Return to the dogbot and enter the room on the right with the shining light *Enter the room to the top. Place the plant with the others. *Return to the main room and press the yellow button again. *The plant will drop the off switch. Go and get it. World Fair #5 (Get to LeRoach) *Back at the main room, head up *Click the handprint recogniser *Head to the Kitchen and use the fingerprint kit on the food *Return to the dogbot and the upstairs room *Use LeRoache's fingerprints on the scanner *Enter the room *Place the off switch on the panel *Enter the secret code into the panel *Watch the cinematic. Secret Ending To get this secret ending you need to follow each and every step. If you don't, it won't happen. *Enter the rooms below the stairs *Continue left until you find a contraption with a pink button *Press the button twice to move the pink pipe out of the way and put the blue one there instead, leading to Spy Jail *Go up a room and collect the hammer *Go back to the right to the wrench and break the glass with the hammer *Return to where you got the hammer and use the wrench on the metal part beneath LeRoach *Go back up to end up behind LeRoach and pull the lever Congratualions. You beat the game and got the secret ending. Category:Walkthroughs Category:SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required"